1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to constructions for motorcycle side cars, and more specifically relates to a side car that is not rigidly connected to the motorcycle frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of United States patents that was conducted prior to the filing of this disclosure found the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,514,900; 2,822,879; 3,948,335; 4,088,199; 4,133,402; and 4,221,276.
All of the known side car constructions are in the form of a unit that is rigidly connected to the motorcycle. Thus, when the motorcycle is turning left, the outer wheel of the side car tends to lift from the road surface. When the motorcycle is turning right, the side car tends to impede such turning action. As a result of the rigid communication between the motorcycle and the side car, motorcycle/side car operators are required to exercise the utmost caution during turns, and failure to exercise such caution can result in accidents.
The inventor herein is aware of another attempt to overcome the side car rigidity problem, although the search found no patents relating to such attempt. The construction referred to mounts a wheel under the side car about midway between the motorcycle and the outer edge of the side car frame. Thus, the rider in the side car must perform a balancing act whenever the motorcycle is turning, and at least one accident is known to have occurred as a result of the extreme difficulty in balancing such an apparatus.
There is a need for a side car that will not impede the turning of the motorcycle to which it is connected, and that will allow a passenger seated in the side car to remain passive during the turning operation. Ideally, a new side car apparatus would provide means allowing the side car wheel to turn and would also provide means that would allow the side car to be rigidly connected to the motorcycle under appropriate circumstances.
The needed side car does not appear in the prior art.